


even in pain, love remains

by Fierysky



Series: Mack/Elena [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Post-Finale, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Elena has a sexy surprise for Mack.





	even in pain, love remains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeeymackelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/gifts).



> From the prompt by @carbronallorna on Tumblr  
> "quit it or I'll bite"  
> I hope you like <3

Elena arched an eyebrow as she entered her and Mack’s room.

Well, technically it was _his_ room but she’d commandeered it as theirs when they first got together. As a senior Agent of SHIELD, he had roomier living quarters, which was a pleasant bonus for being his girlfriend.

But right now, as she kicked off her shoes and left them by the door next to Mack’s –a habit she’d made him adopt- she wasn’t thinking about the square footage, but why the hell he was still in his work clothes, and on his SHIELD phone.

It was supposed to be their date night.

“Yeah, I’m sorry that happened, man.” Mack raised a finger to preempt her from speaking. “That must’ve been rough.” He smiled apologetically in her direction. “Sorry,” he mouthed, then turned away, pacing the length of the tiny living room.

Elena’s eyes narrowed at being dismissed. She walked to the bedroom and decided for a quick shower to wash away the day’s work. The hot spray was welcome, and she said a quick prayer for Fitz for the foresight to give her waterproof robotic arms.

She sighed, closing her eyes, and tilting her face upward.

There was so much pain, but Mack was their hope, and she had the utmost faith in him. It was Mack’s idea that SHIELD play a part in cleaning up Chicago after the wreckage of Graviton, and she immediately jumped at the chance to help. But she’d been gone for days now, missing him terribly and he’d promised they would get a night together.

“Don’t be stupid, Elena” she chided herself, as she exited the shower. “Mack is the Director now.” She flushed with pride as she remembered when they’d landed the Zephyr in Chicago, Mack’s voice booming over the speaker letting the city know SHIELD was there to help.

“That’s my man,” Elena smirked, as a naughty thought formed about giving him a reward. She padded to the closet, and on her side, next to her neatly folded work clothes, and tidily stacked boxes of electronics for her arms, she found a fuchsia gift bag from Daisy.

“You’re the last woman standing,” Daisy had teased when she handed it over. “Keep that man happy so he stays Director.” And she and Daisy dissolved in a fit of giggles when she’d unearthed the sexy lingerie.

“The end of the world is making you act crazy,” Elena had teased, but she was so happy that she and Daisy were talking, she would’ve taken a clown suit and worn it.

She took out the coral lace teddy, grateful that she and Daisy shared the same dusky skin tone so her friend knew what shade would look good.

A pang of regret slammed into her, as her metallic fingers grasped the sheer lace.

“Stay away,” she snarled. That damn self-pity was looming, with the lie that she was maimed, and less of a woman because she didn’t have her arms. She stepped hurriedly into the sheer teddy, wanting, no _needing_ , to feel the soft lace against her skin, to see herself, not as an agent, or an Inhuman, but as a woman.

Mack’s woman.

Her metal finger snagged the lace, and Elena choked on a cry, her heart thudding. She squeezed her eyes shut, and breathed.

In. Hold. Out.

Like Daisy taught her, who’d learned it from May.

Elena’s spine stiffened. She was in the company of so many strong women, who’d lost so much. She would not waste her night feeling sorry for herself because she pulled fabric, not when she had a gorgeous man who adored her, close friends who'd die for her and a job that she loved.

She wiped her face with a towel, congratulating herself for remembering to not use her hand.

“Hey Fitz, next time find a way for me to dry my face with this metal, yes?” she murmured. Fitz was gone, but her arms were a constant reminder of him, and that she needed to hold on to Mack as much as possible.

She surveyed herself in the floor length mirror on the back of the door.

Yes, holding Mack seemed like a wonderful idea.

* * *

  
  
Mack grimaced, as he tried for the umpteenth time to wrap up the call. Yoyo was going to kill him. She’d been gone for nearly five days, not complaining that she didn’t even have a cot to sleep on in Chicago, and had been working 14 hour days. He’d promised her a date night, but because of damn time zones, he was on the phone with Hunter.

How had Coulson done this, Mack lamented. It was both a call to let Hunter know about Fitz and to possibly recruit him. Mack hated himself, knowing that while this wasn’t ideal, he needed all the help in rebuilding SHIELD and this would be the best time to ask his old friend to return.

Except Hunter was fresh from a row with Bobbi and wanted to catch Mack up with their latest escapades.

  
“And she freaking set fire to my ’66 Mustang,” Lance was exclaiming. “She is worse than a hell beast! She’s Satan incarnate!” Mack winced the mechanic in him feeling sorry for the classic car.

The door opened, and he glanced up, ready to let Yoyo know he was trying to finish the call, but he lost his train of thought when he saw her.

He noticed her breasts first because the neckline of her sexy negligee was literally plunging to her navel and his cock throbbed.

“Mack?” Lance’s voice was sounding very far away. “You there, mate?”

“Gotta go,” and Alphonso Mackenzie, who was always the epitome of politeness, disconnected the call, and turned off the phone.

Elena tossed her long hair, as a smile flitted her lips.

“Uh, hello,” Mack stammered.

Elena smirked, and walked forward, making sure there was an extra sway in her hips. And when his eyes dipped, roving her body, the phone dropping to the floor, she knew the night would be theirs.

“ _Te gusta_?” Elena looked up at Mack, her eyes full of mischief.

“I love,” Mack reached out and touched the soft lingerie, his fingers trailing to her nipples. They pebbled under his touch, and Elena bit her lip.

“I need to take a shower,” Mack said, apologetically, dipping his head. “Sorry I’m not-”

“Shh,” Elena raised her finger to his lips, but then stilled when she realized it wasn’t flesh and bone, but metal at his mouth.

His lips parted. “Take my shirt off.”

Elena blinked rapidly. Was he feeling sorry for her?

Mack touched her hand that was at his mouth. “Take my shirt off, babe.” It was a command this time.

Her brow wrinkled but she obeyed, pulling his dark polo out of the cargo pants he wore and over his head. She had to stand on her toes to get it off him, but he didn’t help her.

“You look beautiful,” he finally said. “Take off the rest of my clothes.”

Unbuckling his pants was a bit trickier, but again, he didn’t intervene, and when she tried unzipping his pants, his hands drifted her waist, then over her ass, kneading it.

“Take all the time in the world,” he pulled her closer, as his cock swelled.

Elena bit her lip. “Help me get this off, or I swear to God I will rip it off.”

Mack knew when his woman was serious, so he helped her, taking off his pants and boxers, and standing naked before her.

“What now?” His hands were playing with her nipples through the lace of her lingerie, now. He didn’t want her naked, not yet. He was enjoying seeing her in the teddy, looking like a fantasy come to life.

Elena’s eyes filled with tears. She wanted to touch him, but how could she, with these metal-

“Touch my cock,” Mack interrupted her thoughts.

“I can’t,” Elena’s eyes were wet as she looked up at him. “How can I?”

Mack’s eyes fluttered closed, as he finally understood how hard this was for her.

“On your knees.” His hands drifted to her hips and he helped her get down.

She licked her lips, gracefully sinking to the ground. His cock was hard, and at full mast, and after hesitating, she touched his thighs lightly.

“You think I’m going to break?” Mack was starting to get annoyed now. Was she afraid for him? “Hold me like I’m yours.” And he covered her hands with his own.

Elena looked as his large hands over her metal ones. She was about to speak, when he thrust his cock near her mouth.

“Suck me,” he moaned. “I’ve been thinking about this all week.”

Elena’s nipples pebbled and her clit pulsed. She peeked out her tongue and licked the head of his dick. “What were you thinking?”

Mack’s cock pulsed as he felt her wet tongue and he thrust lightly in her open mouth. “Fucking your mouth.”  
Elena’s eyes fluttered closed. This was the Mack no one knew. Not the friend, or teammate or Director. But the man who craved her, who trusted her to let himself go, who shared his darkest fantasies.

She opened for him, taking him deep into her mouth, and sucking his cock like it was the tastiest treat. She could only fit a few inches in her mouth, not only was he large, but he was wide, and soon she was choking on his dick. But he wouldn’t let up.

“You can take it, babe” he rasped. “Just relax.”

Elena listened to the deep timbre of his voice, and heard the need in his words. Her pussy was wet, and empty, and she needed something hard, something firm to fill it.

“Touch yourself,” Mack was holding her head gently. “I want to see.”

She moved a hand from his thigh, and touched her pussy, parting her folds. Her finger didn’t feel it, but her cunt did.

“Babe,” Mack moaned as he looked down. He pulled a little out of her mouth so she could breathe. “Put a finger in. Fuck yourself.”

Elena whimpered with need and came off Mack’s dick with a pop. She’d never thought she would finger herself, not with her new arms.

Suddenly, Mack dropped to his knees, his face close to her. “Let me help.” And he did, his large hand on her metal one, and he helped her guide a finger in her pussy. He reached over and kissed her, his mouth capturing hers, and his tongue seeking entrance. She was only happy to let him gain entrance.

His tongue swept her mouth, as her finger went in and she moaned when his hands sought her breasts.

“Harder,” she moaned, as he tugged on her nipples. His head bent, and he sucked them through the lace.

“Dios mío,” she moaned, lapsing into Spanish. “Más.”  
He was happy to oblige, knowing how sensitive her nipples were. One of his hands moved to her clit, while the other stayed at her nipple, and when she added a second finger, she moaned. He scraped her nipple lightly and she orgasmed, pleasurable waves rolling over her as her pussy convulsed on her fingers.

Mack gasped, and held her tightly, as she collapsed in his arms.

“ _Abre la_ _boca”_ Elena rasped, taking her finger that was in her cunt, and putting it to his lips.

They were giving in to their fantasies now, and when he sucked and licked her wetness, Elena’s eyes shimmered.

She was the center of his world, the object of his desire.

“Ven,” he grasped her hips, lifting her up. He cradled her as she nestled into him, and on impulse, he lifted her up to take her to the bedroom.

“You’re learning, Turtleman,” Elena laughed as they fell on the bed, he on his back, while she straddled him.

Her panties were already off, and she sank on the tip of his cock. They both moaned when her wetness touched him.

It had been a while since they’d been together, and his dick stretched her, pulsing as her pussy sank on him.

“Fuck,” Mack panted. “That’s it, girl.”

Elena touched his face tentatively, and when he leaned into her palm, his soft skin on metal, as her soft cunt sank on his dark cock, she realized this was them now. Hard and soft, metal and flesh.

His hands moved to her hips to help steady her, and her eyes closed and she ground her clit on him.

“You’re in control.” Mack breathed, “Fuck me,”

Elena bit her lip as she rode him, finding the rhythm she wanted.

Mack slipped the straps off her nightie, wanting to see her breasts, and when she leaned over, he started sucking and playing with her nipples.

It was all too much and not enough; she didn’t want this to end.

Elena rose up, pulling off Mack, and grinning when he groaned.

“Quit it or I’ll bite,” he licked her nipple, and then sucked it.

Elena’s smirked. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” And she deliberately moved aside, and pulled off her lingerie.  
Mack laid back, his eyes at half-mast. “ _Te amo_.”

“I love you, too,” she returned, with a smile.

The night had only begun, and she would enjoy every moment with her love.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my beta Alina who is the best! feedback welcome! this is my first time really writing mack and elena


End file.
